


Paintings

by mlm_loving_mlm



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Drabble, I pulled this out of my ass, M/M, One Shot, artist marvin, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlm_loving_mlm/pseuds/mlm_loving_mlm
Summary: Everyone in their group had a thing. Marvin wanted a thing too.





	Paintings

Everyone in their group had a thing: Mendel the psychiatrist, Jason the smart one, Charlotte the doctor, Cordelia the cook, Trina the peacemaker and Whizzer the photographer. It made Marvin insecure about his lack of position in the group. Sure, he was the grumpy one, the cynical one, but he wanted more. He always wanted more. More breakfast, more time with his son, more, more, more. It was kind of silly, a grown man trying to fit in with his friend group (that included his son, weirdly enough), but it was a big deal to him. 

In trying to find, his niche, Marvin spent time individually with the others trying out their thing. Everything had simply failed but when he was out with Whizzer taking pictures, a spark ignited within him. It was restless and made his fingers twitch. He loved the art Whizzer did but it was too idle, too much of an outsider perspective. Marvin wanted to create the art, be apart of the process, not capture it. So, Marvin went out and bought as many sketchbooks and pencils needed that very night.

Of course he knew he wouldn’t be good right away, but he couldn’t help but feel discouraged from time to time. Though those small moments Whizzer or Jason would leaf through his sketchbook, Marvin would see some awe in their eyes, and it gave him motivation to keep going. Marvin had decided to take the traditional route and learned realism, sketching people and things and places, but pencils soon became boring. Doing more research into arts, Marvin started to experiment with oils, pastels, charcoals. Soon enough, Marvin was almost always covered in some sort of paint or chalk. Whizzer commented how it fit him. 

Although he loved every medium, Marvin adored watercolor. The chaos that he alone controlled to get wonderful pieces. The brush strokes calmed him and it taught him patience. It was like a form of therapy for him. 

If you asked what Marvin’s favorite thing to draw was, his answer would always be people. More specifically Whizzer. Call it cheesy, but Marvin loved to draw his lover whenever he got. He wasn't great with a camera but he could capture Whizzer’s portrait with his art. He never showed these to Whizzer, hidden away in a secret sketchbook. This book was like a love letter that would never be finished because Marvin would never stop loving this beautiful man. 

Marvin never stopped drawing for a day. That is until Whizzer grew sick. Everything in his life stopped. He wasn't even sure he was still breathing. His time was spent with Whizzer in the hospital, trying his best to capture his image in his mind. He didn’t have time to look at a piece of paper because his lover might wither away in a second. And Marvin never wanted to remember the illness that took hold of his lover and forced the life out of him at the Bar mitzvah. 

It wasn’t until months later that Marvin looked at his drawings of Whizzer and cried because his lover was stuck in his paintings, never to be seen by the world.


End file.
